


Random One Shots

by FitzgLivviep



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Implied Slash, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Pre-Slash, moried
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FitzgLivviep/pseuds/FitzgLivviep
Summary: Slash between my favorite BAU men





	1. Being Mad Becomes Real

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters and show do not belong to me

Hotch asked to speak to him privately and at that moment Morgan knew he was in trouble. Rossi looked at Hotchs body language that was screaming that he was pissed, and scared. Rossi knows about Hotchs feelings and tells him he will handle everything at the scene. Hotch nods and motions for Morgan to follow him to the car, once in the car Hotch speeds off.

"I know what I did was stupid."

Hotch just grunts in response.

"Look I know I almost killed myself back there but you trying to kill me now is just wrong, slow down."

Hotch turns down a dirt road parks the car and hops out.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Hotch yanks off his jacket, and tie all while pacing between some trees.

"Hotch!"

"What?"

"What is wrong with you? I know I fucked up but this silent treatment and stopping in the middle of nowhere is starting to freak me out."

"Good. Do you know what you did back there could have gotten you killed? I could literally be waiting for you body to be put on a stretcher and taken away from ME. And let's not forget who has to make that call your mother, which falls on me again!"

"Look..."

"No you stop talking. I hate you right now. You made my heart stop, I was just looking in your eyes telling you to wait and then you go running in an underground bunker that locked behind you and I hear a damn explosion. I thought you were gone."

"I'm sorry I fucked up but I'm fine, okay."

"I'm NOT."

Morgan was getting irritated that Hotch wasn't even looking at him, "WHY THE HELL IS THIS EFFECTING YOU SO MUCH? WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH?"

"BECAUSE IM IN LOVE WITH YOU."

Derek froze, that was the last thing he expected to hear from his boss, longtime friend. Hotch looked over at him and saw the reaction that he dreaded, the look of fear, but he had to get it off his chest since it was out there might as well tell it all.

"I'm in love with you. I Aaron Hotchner love you Derek Morgan. And I have for the last 2 years. I've tried to push these feelings away but I can't. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to make you feel that I was taking advantage of you or make you compare me to the son of bitch who hurt you. I have seen you flirt with anything that has a pulse you even have nicknames for everyone but me. I can see in your eyes that me saying this to you is disturbing and..."

Before he can continue Morgan crashed his lips to his pushing both backwards and Hotchs back slamming into a tree. Hotch tries to pull away but Morgan holds his neck in place and moves his lips harder so all the emotions he is feeling are being pushed into him. After the limit of air is needed they break apart.

"Hot stuff."

"What?"

"Hot stuff. You do have the word hot in your name and I do think you're hot especially when you're just wearing a t shirt and jeans."

"Derek move," Hotch wasn't in the mood for jokes.

'What why?"

"Because I just told you something that is…whatever you got your fun out of me."

He turns around and walks back to the car but before he can climb in the door is shut and the back door is opened and he is thrown in the back.

"What the hell are you doing?"

man who just sleeps around with anything with a pulse. I'm a flirt I know that and I'm not ashamed of it, and the people I do sleep with are willing and understand the situation. I do not lead them on I let them know whats up from the beginning. Second that kiss was me showing you that I love you too. You didn't even catch that I do have a nickname for you, granted it may not be the most original but you have one. Third I would never compare you to that poor excuse for a man and in case you didn't hear me I love you too, I am in love with you too."

Taking advantage of his silence Morgan captures his lips in a searing kiss. Before the kiss can deepen like Morgan wanted Hotch pulled away.

"Derek…"

"Aaron like you said I flirt with anything that has a pulse. I like what I like, no label. It just so happens you see me flirt with women more. I have always wanted you but how do I come on to my boss without always having that thought in my head that I will lose my job. So now that you know I love you and I know you love me, what do we do?"

Hotch thinks for a minute, "so you like men?"

"Yes I do."

"You are in love with me?"

"Yes I am."

"What are you going to do about that?"

"That depends how much time do we have?"

Hotch glances at his watch, "Rossi is handling everything and most likely knows I spilled my guts to you, so I say about an hour."

"That's plenty of time," he said with his lethal smirk.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'm about to show you exactly how much I love you."

Morgan leans and takes Hotchs lips. Their lips don't separate until air is needed and even then lips don't leave the others skin. Within that hour both males showed how much love that had for each other multiple of times.


	2. Room 323

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek doesn't want to go to the hospital but Spencer knows he needs too. Derek drives the SUV and Reid starts crying. Mpreg included

"Please just do this for me."

"Dammit Reid I said I'm fine," Morgan yells while adjusting his hands on the wheel and trying to keep his cool chasing down the unsub.

"How are you fine you were just shot four times."

"They all hit my vest."

"Why are you lying to me, I can see the blood."

Derek knew he was right but his adrenaline was pumping so much that he didn't feel much of anything, "we are in the middle of catching this bastard I think that's most important here."

"WHY DON'T YOU EVER LISTEN TO ME?"

Reid was pissed, Morgan was pissed and the unsub was right there. They had finally caught up with him when he hit the brakes and jumped out and started to run. Morgan didn't feel like chasing anyone plus he knew he would lose more blood. Reid was fuming  
he rarely got to chase down unsubs but today this one was his. First he murdered all those women, shot at his family, and shot his boyfriend in the somewhere on his hip. Once the car stopped the he jumped out and put all he had into catching the man  
who he felt he was going to strangle with his own hands.

"Reid wait," but it was too late he was already out of site.

"We have agents in the woods with the unsub," and he took after them.

About the time he caught up the unsub looked like he taken a good beating getting knocked out. Reid on the other hand was doubled over in pain silently screaming.

"Reid, Reid whats wrong?"

"Derek it hurts. Please I want this, don't let them take it away."

Derek didn't know what he was talking about and from the way he was grabbing his stomach the pain was coming from there. His eyes to flutter close and everything went dark. He didn't know how long he was out there but at some point he had to pass out  
because when he opened his eyes he saw bright light and heard beeping.

"Hey there," came a feminine voice.

"Hey what happened?"

"Well do I start, first you go and get yourself shot, Reid chases down the unsub whoops ass which mind you none of us knew he had it in him, then you pass out, the rest of the team finds you bleeding out and Reid passed out with the unsub handcuffed and  
knocked out."

"Baby girl…."

"Save it Derek, I know. But you really need to stop doing this your giving me mini heart attacks. How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been shot four times. Did I have surgery?"

"Yep one of the bullets grazed your vest and went thru your hip. They got it out and patched you up."

"How long?" he asked knowing she would know what he meant.

"You get out of here tomorrow afternoon."

"How's Reid?"

Garcia didn't answer right away and that worried him.

"Baby girl where's Reid, he is okay right?"

"Well that depends on what you mean by okay?"

Morgan pushed away the pain he felt when he pushed himself up, "Penelope whats going on?"

"I promised. Reid is alive but I don't think he's okay."

"Why? Did they accidentally give him narcotics?"

"Morgan look they told me to keep you in the bed but…"

"P your really scaring me. This is the love of my life."

"Derek please, just trust me."

He nods and lets her help him into a wheelchair. Once she presses a button on the elevator they start moving. When the doors open he notices that it's very quiet, being off the elevator and further on to the floor he notices that they are on the maternity  
floor.

"P…"

"Let him talk. Don't judge and please please don't react poorly."

They arrive to room 323 and slowly enter.

"Where is everybody?"

"I sent them to get some sleep. You guys have been up for two days straight. I pulled some strings and got to stay while you got out of surgery and they moved Reid to his room."

"This is the maternity floor."

"Great observation. Now I will leave you and boy wonder alone. I'll ask them to let you stay until they get your double room ready."

"Thank baby girl. I love you."

"I love you too."

She leaves the room and Derek looks over at Spencer. Turning on the light that is above his bead he sees that his eyes are open

"Hey there pretty boy."

"Hi."

They just stare into each others eyes until Derek breaks the silence, "is there something you wanted to tell me?"

"I'm so sorry I wanted to tell you but after….after last time I didn't want to be disappointed again."

"Last time?"

Nodding, "do you remember ten months ago when I got those terrible stomach pains?"

Derek just nods his head. He can feel where this going but needs to hear it. Running his hand thru his hair hoping to soothe his fears and the tears that are streaming down his face.

"Well at the time we were in a big argument and things were said. I heard you later on the phone and I decided that I was on my own. I went for a walk and ended up crying and staying at JJ's place, late in the night I had horrible stomach pains and I  
went to the hospital they told me… I miscarried the baby.

"Why didn't you tell? You said it was just kidney stones."

"I know and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. That night I was too stressed and I killed our baby and tonight I ran to the danger putting more stress on the baby. I'm smarter than this

Spencer started to ball and Derek used all the strength he had left to climb in the bed and hold him. At that time he was going to be fatherand didn't even know it. Now here he was listening to Spencer cry his eyes out over another lost baby.

"Shhh baby its okay. You did not kill our baby please understand that. These things just happen but I do wish you would have told me, we could have got thru it together like we will get thru this lost together."

"Derek…"

"No its okay. I don't blame you. I want kids with you, if we cant have them the natural way then we will weigh our options. Just know that I love you and always will."

Spencer was about to speak again when the doctor came in

"Alright doctor let's take a look. Oh hi I'm Dr. Morton.

"Hi I'm Derek Morgan. The boyfriend and father."

"Well I guess congratulations are in order. I'm going to be keeping these two over night to make sure…."

"Excuse me but you said two. I thought he had a miscarriage."

The doctor just looked between them with a confused look that turned to a horrified one and checked his chart.

"Derek that's what I was trying to tell you, I'm still pregnant. We are still pregnant."

"Wait you didn't lose the baby?"

"No."

"We are having a baby?"

"We are having a baby."

Derek crashes his lips to his in a passionate kiss that even Dr. Morton had to turn around.

Breaking the kiss he looks in his eye, "thank you, thank you. I love you."

"Are not mad? Are you sure you want this baby with me because if you don't I…."

Derek kisses him cutting off his rant, "I want you and this baby. I want this family. Okay?"

"Okay."

"You guys are just too cute. Now let me finish up in here

She pulls over the fetal monitor puts jelly on his stomach and is about to put the wand on Reid's stomach.

"What is that? Is it going to hurt the baby?"

"No. I'm just checking for a heartbeat and checking that everything is still going good in there."

"Okay but as long as you are sure that it won't hurt the baby."

"Derek let her do her job. And no it won't hurt the baby."

"Ready?"

They both nod. After a few terrifying minutes the room is filled with a fast beating sound

"Is that the heart, its beating so fast?"

"Completely normal. Everything looks and sounds good. Ill come back in the morning and check again and I can print you some pictures. Get some rest the both of you.'

Thank you doctor

No thank you for making our town a little safer

Thank you for keeping both my boys safe

"Boys?" Reid asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Spoken like a true father. Oh gentlemen be prepared for this baby to make a debut around Halloween. I'll see you in the morning."

After that she walks out.

"I can't believe you are pregnant."

"It's still early and anything can happen…"

"Spencer nothing is going to happen."

"You don't know that."

"I have faith that it will be fine."

"I'm a man of science."

"Fine I'll have faith for the both of us. Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Yes you have. And I love you."

Derek leans down and kisses Reids stomach, "I love you too baby. You have made me the happiest man alive. I want you to stay safe in there and if you feel that daddy is stressing to much you kick him in his bladder okay."

"Hey do not tell our baby that."

Leaning back up he presses their foreheads together, "say it again."

"Our baby."

Derek leans in and kisses him on the mouth then the forehead. They scoot down on the bed and Spencer lays his head on Derek's chest.

"This is the best feeling."

"What is?"

"Getting to hold my family in my arms."

They close their eyes and fall in a peaceful sleep.


	3. Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan and Reid are neighbors. Established flirting and friendship. Bare with me POV jump back and forward but you usually can tell who is speaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I typed this and really didn't read it over so there will be errors so don't be brutal in the reviews but sometimes stories come and you need to get them out before you lose that moment. I am still saddened that Shemar left but 11 years is a lot of time and dedication to a show which I am glad that I got to watch but I am a dedicated CM fan and will continue to watch because pretty boy is still there but the moment Matthew leaves I'm out lol.

I timed it perfectly to catch Spence outside reading under his favorite tree. I pull in to my driveway and hop out and slam the door so I can get him to look up in my direction. My plan worked.

"Hey Morgan."

"Hey pretty boy, sorry about that didn't mean to disturb you."

"Oh no you didn't."

"Good. Well I just came from the gym and need to hit the shower so…"

"Derek…ummmm can you do me a favor. You know what never mind. Sorry."

He got up to walk inside but I had to stop him. He already had me especially when he said my name.

"Hey hey wait a minute."

The shower can wait….especially if he would take one with me I thought. I walk over to his front yard and lay a hand on his shoulder feeling the shiver go thru him knowing it was from him being nervous.

"If you just ask I will gladly come on your command."

I can feel my face turn red as I stutter out something. He still has his hand on my shoulder and I can't help but want that hand to fall lower. Morgan and I have been neighbors for about two years and I knew from day one I was attracted to him. But being the socially awkward person that I am I kept it to myself but things started to change after a year. There were more touches, and even though we lived next door to each other we would crash at each other's place, had keys to each other's place, for goodness sake we are each other's emergency contacts at work. But today was the day I was going to try and make a move on him.

"Thanks," just hearing him say come had blood running south.

"Don't think me yet pretty boy."

Before I can stop it the words are out of my mouth, "D I don't think there isn't anything that you can't do."

"Aww thanks kid but that would be you, Mr. I can read so fast and remember everything there is to learn, that now they want you to write the SAT questions and write the next edition."

"Whatever you have your own security company that is getting noticed by the FBI having them considering a contract with you and lets not forget they want you to become a hand to hand trainer there."

"But you're helping pave futures"

"And you're keeping those futures safe."

"Can you just take the compliment and show me what I'm over here for," he says while taking off his shirt.

I turn around fast and walk into my place with Morgan following close behind.

I knew taking off my shirt would get him going. Ever since I moved in next door I had a thing for Spencer. The first year I kept my feelings to myself to try and see if something could be there and there was but we kind of fell into the friendzone. Spencer is the perfect guy. He is beautiful inside and out. I know many people see him as a scrawny man but I see the strength in him and it makes want to be better so I can be worthy to stand by his side. Yea he looks like a runway model with boy band hair but I see the muscles and precision that scream alpha male when he is in his element. And don't get me started on the way his smile takes up his whole face.

I'm broken out off my daydream of my neighbor by the voice I would love to hear screaming my name.

"Morgan you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just went in my head, what did you say?"

"I asked if you wanted to stay for dinner and watch a movie tonight. I mean it's the least I can do after you see my favor. This makes me bring it back to that, I lied. And I didn't mean to but I just thought about it, really…"

"Reid."

"Right sorry."

"Don't be."

"Okay favor one is back here," I say leading him to the backyard and the first thing I see in a grill in many pieces. I see him smirk and look at me.

"So let me get this straight the genius can't build a grill?"

"I knew this was a bad idea," I try to run back inside but his hand catches me around the hip and I can't help the small moan escaping my lips. Its been a while since I had intimate contact and with spending years wanting his it was an overload.

"Don't run from me pretty boy," I drag my hand over his stomach, up his chest and bring a finger under his chin so we can look each other in the eye, "don't worry ill take care of it for you," I heard the moan escape his lips and I kept him close but drop my eyes from his and look at his lips and lick mine.

I drop my hand and move towards the grill, "so what made you want to a grill?"

"Huh," great now the unlimited source of words that I have in my head decided to disappear.

"The grill Reid, why did you get it?"

"Ohh well I wanted to start grilling more. I have all these recipes and…", I pause feeling embarrassed not wanting to tell him that found grilling recipes just for him that fir his diet.

"And…." I nod for him to continue.

"And I wanted to start eating healthier?" even to my own ears that sounded like it wasn't fully honest which I hope he didn't catch but with my luck he did.

"Sounds truthful enough. So that second favor that you forgot about?"

"I can't get the sound to come out of the surround sound again."

I can't help but laugh, "so you invite me over to fix the very things we need for dinner and a movie?"

"Well…I…"

"Its fine Spencer I'll have this baby up in no time and you can fire it up, wait you do know how to use it right?"

"Yes Derek I might not know how to put it together but I can read directions. I'm going to go do the prep work did you want a water or anything."

"Sure."

I walk back and grab him water and myself a tootsie pop. Walking back I am greeted with the muscles in Morgans back rippling. You know how when you see something powerful and strong but also know its soft and gentle, well that's his back.

"Earth to Spinn can I get that water now?"

I drop my head, and hand the water over hightailing it inside to start to prep the food.

Forty minutes later Morgan is done and already has fired it up.

"Okay one thing down. Next the sound."

"You can relax and do it later I know I caught you after your workout and you're probably tired and hungry."

"Tired no. Hungry hell yea, but ill finish this first before I let you cater to me."

"Alright."

I still hadn't put on my shirt and to be honest I didn't feel like I had to. We spend so much time together that his place felt like home, plus I liked the way I kept catching him staring. I'll admit I was flexing more and when I would hear him cuss or drop something it turned me on more. I was always worried I felt like I was never welcomed anywhere but here with him it was home.

"So whats for dinner," I ask turning to look over my shoulder to only find Reid enjoying his sucker too much for my body to act normal, "you're going to be the death of me if you keep that up."

"What?"

"I just asked what we are eating."

"Ohh," popping the sucker out of my mouth, "garlic mashed potatoes, asparagus, marinated chicken, and I have fudge brownies with homemade ice cream."

"Wow if I didn't know any better I would say this was date and you were trying to get me into bed," I was laughing but Reid went dead silent, "Reid! Spencer!"

"I have to.."

And with that he turned and literally ran to the kitchen. I followed but made sure to keep my distance.

"You know it would be okay if it was but I don't think your boyfriend Ethan will like that very much."

"He is not my boyfriend for the last time Derek."

"Come on, I know social cues are not your thing but he practically is growling at anyone who comes to close to you, he is over here more than me and that is saying a lot."

I hate when we talked about Ethan. Don't get me wrong Ethan was cute and had his qualities but he wasn't Morgan who now walking away was giving me a great view of his back and firm ass. I don't know why but seeing that little strip of his black boxer briefs turned me on even more than I was. Breaking my stare I zoned back in on the conversation.

"All I'm saying is," the doorbell rung, "I wonder who that could be," I whispered the last part to myself.

I stare at Morgan for a little more than turn to go answer the door on the third ring knowing exactly who it was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics and song do not belong to me. I want them to stay to who they belong to so don't sue please.

"Hey Ethan."

"Hey babe."

"I told you not to call me that."

"But you are. Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Yeah sorry come in."

"What smells so good?"

"I'm making brownies, garlic mashed potatoes, and about to throw some food on the grill."

"Grill?"

"Yeah…"

"Hey pretty boy can you come here for a second?" Morgan called from the living room.

Out the corner of my eye I see Ethan stand up straighter and puff his chest out a little. Ethan and Derek never had a problem with each other but now that I think about it Ethan always did seem like he was always trying to prove that he knew me better than Derek or just one up him.

"So Derek is here."

I just walk away not even bothering to answer and go see what Morgan needed, "you rang?"

"Can you turn it to AUX and turn the volume up I think I figured out the problem. I have it connected to my phone because I really don't feel like hearing your classical music."

"Hey I listen to more than classical you know I'm obsessed with Disney songs and Tech N9ne."

"Oh I know which by the way I have had that one song stuck in my head since last week, but this song is little slower and for the adults, plus I have deemed this our song. Our us song."

" Our? Us?" I was highly confused on what he meant. Could the song mean us as friends or could he be thinking the same as me and see something more.

"Just play the song pretty boy," I say standing up hoping he catches on to the song and sends Ethan packing who I see brooding out the corner of my eye.

Let you borrow some sugar while I'm hooking up your cable  
Groceries on your table bringing in your paper  
If he ask later I'm just your neighbor girl  
I'm just your neighbor girl

"Dance with me?"

"You know I can't dance D."

"I'll teach you. It's easy."

Grabbing Reid's hips and pulling his body to mine making sure there is as little space between us but also giving him enough space he needed if he got uncomfortable.

"Loosen up," I lean to his ear and whisper the lyrics to him along with the song, "I'm just your neighbor boy."

We sway little and I can feel his knees go a little weak by the way he is leaning into me. I look up and see Ethan fuming and it brings a smile to my face and inflates my ego to say the least.

"Hey Ethan sorry about that, I didn't see you there."

"Yeah umm hey. Spencer doesn't like to be touched."

"Oh really is that true Spinn," I look down at him as he is still leaning up against my chest with his eyes closed.

I knew Morgan just asked me a question but I was too busy basking in the closeness of our bodies. His body felt so good, and I could smell the masculinity of him. When he turned me around and put his chest to my back I was a goner, he could have asked for my social security number and I would have given it him with no questions asked. My spell is broken by the timer of the brownies going off and I snap my eyes open and try to pull away to only be pulled back close to him.

"Not so fast, answer the question."

"Uhhh.."

"You don't know what I asked do you?"

"I…"

"Let me help you out, I asked if my touch bothered you," I ask while taking my hand from his waist and glide it up his chest to place my arm across his shoulders from the front. I pull his head to the side and expose his neck which earns me another tiny moan that slipped thru from him biting his lip and a breathy response of a no.

"What, I'm sorry I didn't hear that?"

In my head we were alone and this was going to go somewhere I really wanted, hell needed it to, but the sound of feet shuffling snapped me back to the harsh reality and my eyes meet a very red in the face, shaking Ethan, but all I could do was answer or I wouldn't be able to get away, not that I wanted to.

"No your touch does not bother me, but if you don't let me go and my brownies burn then I might have to rethink my answer."

"Now we can't have that."

Reid bolts to the kitchen without a look at anyone else in the room.

Ethan is glaring, and shaking but it doesn't bother me any when he starts talking, "what have you two been up to today?"

"Nothing much, he asked if I could put his grill together and figure out what was up with his system and invited me to stay over for dinner and dessert. What brings you by?"

"I wanted to see if he wanted to get dinner and talk to him about something important."

I can see him clenching his fist and teeth and I am basking in it. I don't have any claim over who my pretty boy is dating or wants to date but I just didn't have a good feeling about him. The small signals from today I knew Reid felt the same and I was going to win his affection, respect, and trust. I knew this was looking like a fight over a shiny new toy but hey if it was a fight he wanted Ethan was going to get one and he was going to lose.

"I guess he already made dinner plans."

"And how do you know that?"

"For starters he invited me over, plus you know how he hates when people just drop by without a warning."

We stare at each other down until we break by the sound of Reid clearing his throat.

"Morgan I threw the food on the grill."

"Can't wait. I already know it's going to be delicious," I say without breaking eye contact with Ethan.

"Sorry Ethan I only made enough for two, but I can…"

"Its fine I was going to invite you to dinner because I have something to ask."

Being the possessive man I am I move closer to Spencer. He looks at Ethan and then to me, I got the message but I didn't like that I was leaving him.

"I'll go check on the food," I let our fingers touch.

Morgan walks out the room and I watch him go. Once he is out of sight I turn to Ethan.

"You said something about wanting ask me something."

"Whats going?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You and him," he snarls.

"First his name is Derek. Second nothing is happening that doesn't happen on a regular basis with us."

"Sure that's it. Do all your dinner buddies walk around without a shirt on? Because I never got to do that."

"I don't like your tone and what you're implying, so third you should go."

"What was that with him touching you? We have been friends for eight years and we barely even shake hands."

"Ethan I don't know what you want me to say."

"Are you fucking him?"

"What?!"

"Your heard me, ARE..YOU..FUCKING..HIM!" he yells

"That is none of your business."

Giving a small laugh, "so you are?'

"I said it was none of your business. Now do me a favor and get the hell out of my house and don't come back or contact me until you are sane again."

"Not until you tell me."

I drop my head because I really did not want to keep going in this damn circle with him. I was about to speak but was interrupted by a smooth calm voice.

"He is fucking me. What's the interest in our bedroom?"

I see Morgan standing with his arms crossed and shirt back on to my disappointment.

"I wasn't talking to you. Finally you put a shirt on; we get it you have muscles," he says throwing up his hands.

"No you were not talking to me but you were yelling at my boyfriend in his home, so I came to talk to you. And I put a shirt on because it was getting cold if you must know but Spencer doesn't mind at all that I walk around here naked, he is very comfortable with my body," I knew I was poking an angry bear with that last comment but he set himself up for that one.

Ethan face went thru about five different emotions before landing on..disgust.

"Seriously him? Spencer he works in security and you are a genius. What does he have that I don't?"

"Respect. My respect is what he has that you don't. Ethan out of all the eight years we have know each other you have only taught me one single thing but he has taught me plenty and I'm not saying this to anger you but it is true. And if you harbored feelings you should have known by now that I can't pick up on those cues and said something. Now get out before my muscled boyfriend who works in security throws you out."

"You're going to pick him over me?"

"As you said I'm a genius and it's a no brainer. Yes I pick him over you."

Ethan huffs and turns on his heel and slams the door on his way out. Derek and I are both silent for awhile before I speak up.

"That was intense. I'm sorry about him, you having to hear and see that."

I walk over to Reid and put my hands on his face, "its fine."

"It's not and you didn't have to do that."

"Do what?"

"Say that we were….that we..calling me your boyfriend and that we…you know."

"I was just saying what should be true. What I want to be true."

"What?"

"Spinn you can't really stand here and say you didn't want the same thing and after the way I acted today."

He was quiet and I stepped back, "or you could not. I'm sorry I amused, I'll leave," I turn to leave but as my hand lands on the doorknob he speaks.

"Your right you know."

It was my turn to be stunned silent.

"Morgan you are like the epitome of alpha male. You carry yourself with so much confidence, you love and work hard, and if something chips or breaks at you, you keep fighting. Then lets not get started on your godly looks. The chest, shoulders, muscles, arms of greatness. Your smile lights up an entire room and that laugh with that smirk is a weakness of mine. I look at you and can't help but see a champion and me as the wimp who could never be good enough for you to stand by your side let alone be more than a friend."

I turn and look at him, "shut up….just shut up. I don't ever want to hear you speak like that. Never put yourself down like that from here on out."

"But its true," I declare dropping my head and looking at the floor admitting defeat.

"No it is not. Spencer you call me an alpha male but you are own alpha. That's probably why we clash sometimes. Spence when it comes to books baby you shine. Anyone can have confidence in a situation but that's what I love about you. You know your strengths and weakness and aren't afraid to accept that you know what makes you who you are. Now as far as looks go I don't call you pretty boy just cause or to embarrass you. I'm going to start from the top and slowly go down and explain, so listen to me because everything I am saying is true for my eyes and I want you to value my opinion. Your hair, how you experiment with different styles but so far my favorite style would have to be long on top but short on the sides and back, for some reason with that style you seemed to stand taller, boy band hair. Those eyes tell it all, when you're happy, sad, angry, and just plain confused, they are showing me what you can't easily express. Now your pink starburst lips with that smile that spreads across your face, my oh my just one looking at it makes me feel better in an instant. When you go on your rants about something that excites you your whole face lights up and I can believe in that there is still some innocence in the world. That neck of yours is my undoing, I don't know why but I, and I'm telling you this in confidence, I have a thing for adam apples and the way yours is pronounced drives me made. It makes me want to attack your neck and leave a couple marks so the whole world know that you belong to someone, for me to know that I have you in my heart, and to know that you trust me that much and accept me into your heart. Okay I really just what to be all territorial and claim you as mine and make sure nobody can have you, kidding but only a little. That body and legs may not be as muscular and strong as mine but I know for damn sure that they are powerful, if you wanted you could be walking down a damn runway or modeling something, your lithe body would own the stage or camera which ever."

"I named all that I see for you inside and out, there is no alpha between us, we are both equal in this. You bring out my greatness and weakness and I hope I do the same for you. When you put yourself down it not only is awful to do that but you are doing it to me too. You are a part of me and I really don't know when it began but you are."

We move closer to each other and breathe each other in.

"Do… I'm stepping out my comfort here please don't laugh at me, but do you..are you in love with me? Because I am so in love with you, sometimes it's so confusing, other times it's amazing to have that feeling and other times I am angry."

"Angry why?"

"When I get to that point its my own fault. I could never summon the courage to say anything to you and I would let it fester. I couldn't breathe, think, and I felt like my love for you is all consuming and I loved it so much that I relished in it but that pissed me off. I know confusing but I never felt like this before and I have no one to talk to it about it, but just getting to be near you or see you and made it all go away, well except the love, the drowning part, you made it all better."

"Reid…"

Starting to pace because I know what I should, no need to do, I gather all the courage that he said he sees in me and make a move. I close the space and connect our lips. From the slightest touch of his lips I feel peace, home. It's a great feeling but being me I pull away quickly.

"Thank you. Lets have dinner," I say backing away from Morgan and trying to gage his reaction, which I didn't have to wait long for. I was feeling this new found energy and I guess flirtation plus from that quick kiss and the way he described me and what he saw in me I was ready to jump him right then and there.

"Hey whats the rush?"

"I'm going to be honest the quicker we eat the quicker we can get dessert."

"Really," I reply being dragged by Reid back outside to the patio and to the grill, "we confess our mutual feelings and love, have one barely there kiss, and all you can think about is brownies and ice cream?"

"No you misunderstood me I wasn't talking about the brownies even though I hope there will be some chocolate in my future."

"You lost me. If it's not the brownies then what."

"And my first try to be all flirtatious has failed."

"Flirting? What are you…ohhh..OHH. You mean don't you pretty boy?"

I nod sadly, "guess I can't flirt huh?"

"You did great; I just suck at noticing my boyfriends intentions, which are going to be very fulfilling for both of us."

"Boyfriend?"

"Uhh yeah. I said I loved you, you love me and I wasn't joking when I said I wanted to mark you. I want your body to now when imp around and make you shiver because it knows what I can do to it. And since I was caught by surprise didn't catch on to your flirting I owe you an apology." I grab his hand and pull him close and bring our lips together I break the kiss and trail to the a spot right on his pulse and bite down on it, not hard but hard enough to enlist a breath in then I lick and kiss it to ease the pain.

"Derek," as much as I love his lips on my neck I need to taste his lips again. I pull him back to my face and see the smirk on his face, "what's that smirk for?"

"Oh I'm just thinking about how great this is going to be and all the things I am going to do you."

"I can't wait."

I couldn't believe I was standing on my patio making out with the love my love Derek Morgan, "I've always wanted to know how you kissed and can I just say WOW."

"Same here but you will not get anymore."

"Why?"

"Because we have food to eat and I am dying for dessert. I know you can feel how hard it is for me to pass up dessert first. Plus you're going to need all the energy you can get because I plan on working us both out."

He sends me the wickedest wink and I know we both can't wait until later.


End file.
